


龙裔与龙类学简论：浅析如何处理龙裔发狂事件的方法之二

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elder Scrolls Fusion, Dragonborn!Yuusaku/Dragon!Ryouken, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游了，还是上古卷轴5 PARO，黑暗兄弟会聆听者龙裔阿作与冬堡首席龙了见。没有奥杜因，重复一遍，没有奥杜因。本篇有肉。





	龙裔与龙类学简论：浅析如何处理龙裔发狂事件的方法之二

咣当！轰隆！砰咚！

矮桌倾倒，柜子翻到一半卡在墙角，银杯银盘摔了满地，被掀飞的香料酒整瓶砸在墙上，没有人去在意。一只脚猛地踩进流淌的酒液中，碎玻璃嵌进皮靴底部，发出令人牙酸的挤压声。而当事人似乎一无所觉，重心往下一压，右手成爪，带着风声直扑上来。

当然了，了见连一秒钟的担心都嫌多余。锐物即使穿透轻甲，也只会碰上一层覆盖皮肤的漆黑鳞片。区区玻璃碎片与龙鳞相较，就如同餐刀划在黑檀铠甲上。

接近战对他而言，并不像绝大多数的法师那么不利。他抬手格挡，意料之中地被撞得半边身子发麻，额角一痛又是一冷，血已经涌了出来。盖因游作这一击势大力沉，带着十足十的杀意，只被撕开几道深深血口已算万幸——这家伙不知什么时候无师自通地扯掉了碍事的手套，指爪尽露，要是正中一下，不凿进头骨就值得自夸一句防御有方。

了见五指先握再张，寒气蛇般蹿出笼住全身，空气里毕毕剥剥炸开十数簇冰刺，激得游作后退半步，喉间发出吃痛的低低咆哮，又纵身冲了过来。

迎接他的是礼尚往来的迎面一下。了见狠劲抵着刺向自己颈部的龙爪，不顾尖端离毫无遮蔽的喉头只有一寸，两眼盯住顺着游作颊侧一路拖下去的五道抓痕，仍忍不住嗤笑：“这样顺眼多了。”

话音未落，见对方猛地张嘴，他心中警钟大作——现在的游作根本不可能理解语言，尤其是凡人语言，将吐出的绝不是对这句嘲讽的回应。

『Gaan . . . Lah Haas!』

居然在这种时候——！

腾不出手施放魔法抵挡，也没有遮蔽物可以阻拦，结结实实吃下这声龙吼的后果不仅是体力流失，还伴随着全身关节与肌肉的短暂僵硬。仅仅一瞬间的破绽，足够使力量僵持的局面失衡，后背抵着墙面退无可退，也阻不住趁这机会从两掌缝隙间闪电般刺入的攻击——

铿地一声，石墙绽出一道半人高的裂缝。了见偏了偏头，龙爪离把他脖颈扎个对穿只勉强错开一丝，颈侧浮现的银白鳞片剥落，底下生生迸裂出鲜红的皮肉肌理。他眼梢斜挑，唇角扯动，这一次是货真价实的冷笑了。

『胆子见长啊，龙裔。语言之道，你以为能胜得过我吗？』

不是蕴含力量的吼声，只是轻言细语，好整以暇。

第一个音节，火球在交握的双掌之间烧起；第二个字眼，他没有松开五指释放法术，鳞片包裹的双拳连着火焰一起冲游作腹部狠狠轰出去；第三个单词，脚尖轻点，跃向厅中稍空的一片地，下一秒黑龙与银龙的利爪锵然相撞。每一个音节都伴随着火花迸溅的一击，每一击都带来一团淤青、扯下一片龙鳞、撕裂一块皮肤、洇出一层血迹。

了见一面以攻代守挥臂迎向袭来的攻势，一面张开结界魔法卸去龙吼的威力，背后的法袍布料迸出裂响，一对银白翅翼抖开大半，正挡住了朝他后脑凿下来的另一击。这甚至没能争取到多于一拍呼吸的时间，黑龙爪立刻变刺为划，猛地往下一拉，径直将翼膜撕得齐中断成两片。银龙尾顿时吃痛地一甩，径直拍中游作上臂，才逼得他勉强后退半步。

竖着细细一条直线的蓝眼半眯起来，两排森森咬合的锐齿慢吞吞地张开。

『Tiid. Ven. Iiz.』

游作这一次切切实实地不及有任何对策，被旋风直掀到客厅另一头，冰霜迅速从足底一路结上，把他小腿以下全与满目疮痍的地板冻成一体。他的反应不慢，仍能自由活动的大半个身躯即刻就拼命挣扎起来，可惜在大幅减缓流动的时间下，还没来得及调整态势，对手已抬腿跨坐到他身上，利爪扣着两腕，长尾缠着双腿，全身的重心都沉下来压制他的反抗。

犄角抵住人类的前额，两双竖瞳互相盯视。从那双混沌无光的绿眼中，了见读出随时预备反戈一击把自己从喉咙撕到腹部开膛破肚的凶暴，不禁愉快地轻笑出声。

 

此刻的游作是被困在凡人身躯里的龙之灵魂，对了见的认知不超过“足以产生威胁的同类”，作为天性追求征服与统治的强大生物，相互争斗的结果只有一方死亡或远远逃遁两种可能。唯一值得庆幸的是，这种吸收龙魂后产生的狂化现象只是暂时，他们势均力敌，不至于在游作清醒之前就真的步向这其中之一的末路。了见需要做的只是在此期间控制住这位狂暴的龙裔，不令事态波及到这座城内生活的诸多凡人，也把这个可能会危害到英雄声名的秘密牢牢捂起来。

这情况已经不是头一回，他很清楚也很熟悉该怎么做：强硬手段最多只能起到一时的作用，以游作的战斗能力，哪怕因为陷入狂乱而大打折扣，他要持续占据压制地位也是痴人说梦。好在终究是肉体凡胎，即使没有足以辨认出恋人的理智，唤起身体记忆照样能转移他的注意力。

爪尖在破碎的地砖上轻轻一敲，数根细小的冰锥齐刷刷钉进游作指缝里，了见这才从从容容地松开束缚，腾出一边空来，将已没什么用处的衣袍扯掉，至于对坐在底下的那层损毁程度也相差仿佛的皮革，倒只用指甲轻轻划了一道。

轻甲与内衬应手裂开，他斜睨着那处明显仍属于人类肌肤的颜色，体贴地先用指背去蹭了蹭它。鳞片不轻不重地擦过原本就半抬头的器官，骤然升高的温度与明显膨胀的形状令他不禁弯起唇角，明知话语无法被恋人听取，依旧忍不住一边松松圈住摩擦助他起兴，感受脉搏在掌心里蓬勃跳动，一边懒洋洋开口调笑。

“幸好你这里还没有变成龙的样子。不然的话，就算是我也要再三思了。”

如果这是满溢珍爱与热情的耳鬓厮磨，为结合做的准备再繁复缓慢也无可替代，每一分每一秒都值得全身心去享受，而新奇体验无非是情趣的一部分。然而现在他正要争分夺秒地付出一笔账，只好等事后再问添麻烦的当事人十倍讨回了。

了见草草打了个响指，感觉到魔法发生效用，体内预备承受的地方悄然开始变化，便二话不说地坐了下去。

 

直如亲手把一柄剑刺进自己身体里。

没有前戏带来的快感作为缓冲，连扩张和润滑都还只进行到最低限程度，除了基本不会撕裂受伤之外，简直要多么不适就有多么不适。饶是早已有心理准备，他也不由得咬紧牙关，从齿缝里嘶地抽进一口冷气。只是这一晃神，就听耳旁疾风突至，肩头猛地一疼——

也许是察觉到压制者的松懈，也许是被突如其来的刺激弄得同样不好受，游作竟硬生生从被冰锥限死了的方寸之间挣出来，朝他挥下一击。倘若了见没有本能闪开，这一下就不是流些血这么简单。

但既然他闪身躲避，也就不免出现一丝破绽。一刹那间天旋地转，脑后钝痛，眼前随之一阵发黑，等到视野里摇晃的影像恢复稳定，情势已大半颠倒了过来——现在是他被游作整个儿掀翻了压在地上，尾巴和双翼都硌在身下，在这个失去主动权的姿势之上又平添一层不快。他们相连的地方离可以轻易尽根抽离的湿濡程度还远得很，这番剧烈动作下自然也没有完全分开，只滑出去小半根，甚至被没有完全舒展开的细密皱褶裹得有些进退不得。

不论现在是好斗的龙族本能试图重开战局，还是顺从快感的人类部分占据上风，都做到了这一步，了见哪有容许事情前功尽弃，再从昏天黑地打上一架来过的道理？

他打开膝盖，长腿一伸勾住游作的腰，近乎强迫地重新让他挤进自己身体里，不忘用脚跟轻蹭腰侧没有被鳞片遮盖却印着伤疤的皮肤，再绷起肌肉，让滚烫的钥匙被上油的锁死死咬紧，劈开他的楔子与被开拓的裂缝契合无间；同一时间却握紧拳头，迎着下颌狠砸一记，脚下一蹬借尾巴和翅膀的力全身扑上，重新把游作按在底下。

这个姿势既很方便他压制，防患未然掐灭反抗的火种，也适合摆动腰胯上下起落，吞吐这柄刺穿他的利器，寻求唤醒与情浓意洽时截然不同的另一种尖锐快乐。不是为自己，是为让这暂时被狂乱支配的身躯能沉溺其中——他自己则正相反，在清醒的时间到来之前，最好离那能让冷静与理智都飞去九霄云外的极乐之所远一些。

此刻的他们不像是恋人，而更像是宿敌：热情交合的部分如同爱侣般难分难舍，游作抽送撞进最深处时的激烈动作，一点也不比了见试图驾驭这头桀骜坐骑的努力来得逊色，除此以外的每一部分，从龙的尖牙利爪到人类的肌肉骨骼，都是为了击倒对方而生的武器。游作能把他推到墙上挺腰凿进后穴，他就能在被顶得浑身发颤的间隙里，找机会回敬以使对方失去平衡的踢击；而了见在遍布伤疤的身体上抓出血口，就会被还以半身斑驳的淤青，那自然不是长吻留下的浓艳色彩，而是毫不容情的压制、力道足以使凡人筋断骨折的搏斗、肉体在砖石棱角上撞击所致。淋漓汗水重新冲开渐渐干涸的血迹，白银和黑曜石颜色的鳞片被一视同仁地染上光泽，可内壁纠缠吮吸性器的泥泞水声还要比那更响亮。

他们不知不觉扭打到楼上，又踉踉跄跄一路滚下十几阶楼梯，重新回到战场的中心，无暇顾及废墟范围又扩大了多少。所有的感官里只剩下对方，盯视的目光彼此胶着，耳中回响沉重的喘息声，三种不同体液的气味满盈鼻尖，口腔里格外清晰的是铁锈味，混合着雪浆果的酸甜……

——了见瞪大了眼睛。

游作在吻他，先扫过牙根，让咬合的利齿不攻自破，再舔舐上颚，带来从脊骨底端电流般涌上的酥麻，最后甜腻地勾住他一下子不知所措的舌尖，缠绵吮吻，直到变得粘稠如蜂蜜的唾液从嘴角溢出，才依依不舍分开，不忘拭去那点堪堪将从下颌滴落的水迹。

接吻时紧闭的眼睑微微颤动，睫毛抬起，了见终于看到掩在影子里的双眼重归澄澈，他钟爱的绿宝石光彩熠熠，又柔软得似要化成粼粼湖水。

“……抱歉。又把你弄伤了。”

利爪褪去，两翼收拢，长尾隐没，犄角也消失无踪。他们额头相抵，了见用手指抚摸游作颈后的发根，唇间呼吸似的吹出一声轻笑：“这可不算是正确的台词啊。”

回应他的是落在喉头下方的一吻。游作轻触他大腿根部尚未全部褪净的龙鳞，爱惜地抚摸银白鳞片与浅蜂蜜色肌肤的分界线，答得也很认真：“接下来会让你舒服的。”

……一面说着令人不知如何应对的话，一面单刀直入地瞄准最脆弱处，真是一如既往的个人风格。他龙形态时喉下生着一枚逆鳞，化作人形时那部位同样不容碰触，游作是唯一的例外，但像此时此刻也不免全身绷紧，连呼吸都一时忘记，任由恋人动作轻柔地放他躺下。

后背感受到的不是地面的冰冷温度，而是陷进一片柔软，了见侧头望去，雪熊皮纯白的长绒毛正轻拂着他的脸颊。壁炉不知何时已经被重新点燃，火光摇曳间，微热的空气渐渐将他们包裹。游作朝他俯下来，仍然相连着的下身稍稍一动，就从了见齿间逼出一声软腻得不像话的低音。

“可以动了吗？”

“再磨磨蹭蹭我就又要抓你了。”

他终于可以安心融化在恋人的双臂间了。

 

豪塔别墅惊天动地的动静好似在屋里进行着一场微型战争，比先前巨龙来袭也不遑多让，甚至让吟游诗人学院一个下午都没能好好授课，引得卫兵们聚在门口探头探脑，却没有一个人敢于真正去打扰那位闻名遐迩的龙裔。夕阳西沉时，门才吱呀一响，扣着白银面具的白衣施法者衣着端严，两手拢在袖中，全身上下不露半寸肌肤，倚着门框向他们淡淡一点头算是致意。

卫兵们都认得这一位是与龙裔并肩作战的同伴，面面相觑了一会，才有人大着胆子提问：“我们接到一些关于……附近机构日常运作受到影响的报告，请问没发生什么严重事态吧？”

“严重事态？算不上。龙裔在天际总是难免碰到各种各样的意外情况。请不必担心，不是什么没法处理的大事。”

“呃……好吧，既然您这么说的话。接下来不会继续发生干扰周围居民生活的情形了吧……会吗？”

施法者不知为何变换了一下站姿，尽管这动作在卫兵们看来似乎有些多余之嫌，但无可否认其姿态十分优美。“我可以向各位保证不会发生。感谢各位尽忠职守的关心，不知还有没有别的事务？”

“没有了。谢谢您的配合，请接受我们对您和龙裔的致意。”

 

当了见返回温暖的壁炉边时，游作仍然侧躺在那张足以容纳他们两人共同眠卧的皮毛上，投来的目光正无言催促着他赶紧回到交颈相依的拥抱之中。

他好笑地忽视了那眼神中的意味，故意背过身以极缓慢的动作摘下面具，掀开兜帽，解开腰带，再缓缓褪下这件仓促间匆忙套上的新衣。

雪白布料委落于地，展露出其下除了被抛弃的法袍外不着一缕，密布血口、淤青与吻痕的修长肢体。稍稍分开的两腿间，一股浓白浊液正顺着大腿缓缓淌下，反射火光，以某种难以言述的方式勾勒出那段肌理线条。

他回过头去，看见火焰的幽暗影子在那双绿眼中闪动，于是衔起一抹意味深长的微笑。


End file.
